Tidal Waves
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: Rory and Tristan pairing. Distant Aloof, Lost Hidden, Electric Static, Storm Storm, Secret…
1. Chapter 1

Tidal Waves

Rory and Tristan pairing. **Distant**/ Aloof, **Lost**/ Hidden, **Electric**/ Static, **Storm**/ Storm, **S**e**c**r**e**t…..

Tidal waves they rip right through me

Tears from my eyes worn cold and sad

Pick me up now, I need you so bad

¸.•¨  
(¸.´

**Distant. Glassy eyes hovering in a blank face; no emotion, no feelings, no life. An empty vessel floating undetected amongst the rest of the world. She should have felt free, un-oppressed by today's demands, no obstructions or confinement by the rules of society. Did she have fun, was she happy? Content at least? Did she care about her life? Did he? What was so compelling about her that he felt the need to see her, watch her everyday?**

Aloof. Calculating eyes roaming endlessly over his 'loyal subjects'. Everyday, lording it up while the incompetent teachers of Chilton let him be. Yet, he was always watching her. She could feel his icy turquoise eyes boring into some part of her body throughout the day. Did he get some sort of sick pleasure from creeping her out? Did he have no life, despite what appearance suggested? What was so compelling about her that he felt the need to see her, watch her everyday?

**Lost. She was like a neon light amongst the grey smog of society. Ceru****lean eyes clashed with his as if she'd known he'd been watching her. Something flickered in her eyes before it disappeared, the unknown emotion snuffed out before it could take a firm hold. A pale hand rose in a mock salute, his eyebrow rising in surprise, before she spun on her heel, disappearing into the crowd. Straightening, he managed to make out her lithe form as it strolled leisurely out of the patio doors and right, two bottles dangling carelessly from each hand, not caring who saw her. Coolly he glanced round before he took the opportunity to slip out behind her. **

Hidden. He blended in perfectly with the rest of the fake socialites. Aquamarine eyes collided with hers. She knew… she knew that he'd be watching her; it was inevitable that she'd finally catch him in the act given the numerous times he did it. Foreign emotions flickered within the depths of his eyes before a shutter came down, veiling them from her sight. She rose her hand in a mock salute and watched amused, as his eyebrow rose in surprise, before she spun and made her way to the pool house, the tinkling of alcohol sloshing against the sides of their glass bottles her only company.

**Electric. The pool's reflection cast a blue highlight on her moonlight pale skin. Her eyes seemed bluer, more intense a****s they locked onto his. Had she known he'd come? No, she couldn't have, even he hadn't known that he'd follow her, but yet here she was, a knowing look in her eyes as if she'd known for certain he'd come. The night chill pierced through his suit as his hands burrowed deeper into silk lined pockets. She held up one of the bottles, eyes never leaving his as her arm extended towards him in a graceful arch. His footsteps echoed in the silence as he moved forward to take the bottle. For the first time he allowed himself to really see her, not just the image… the fantasy he'd conjured up, ironic that he never really saw **_**her**_** given the amount of time he spent watching her. She had wide almond shaped eyes framed by long, sooty lashes. A dainty nose and soft rose pink lips. Her hair hung in dark chocolate waves down past her shoulders, her slender body covered in a turquoise dress, probably brushed silk from the way it shimmered, that fell to above her knees. She wore dove grey heels, helping to showcase surprisingly long, toned legs for someone of her stature. She turned around showing him why she'd picked the dress. The back was non existent, allowing his gaze to sweep over her pale back, to see the two dimples in her lower back before the brushed silk started again to cover the soft curve of her ass. He drank deep of the bottle for several seconds, wincing as the alcohol burned through his body like icy liquid heat. He watched through hooded eyes as she bent forward to remove her heels before diving neatly into the water. The pool's calm surface shattered as she sliced through the water. **

Static. He was coming. She didn't know how she knew, nor did she care. The pool's reflection on the walls created a soothing atmosphere as she watched the water's surface ripple. His eyes seemed darker as he stood amongst the shadows. Even those were bending to his will: twisting and turning till he was painted in partial darkness, allowing the panes and contours of his face and body to be seen. She knew he'd come. The wind blew and she saw him hunch in slightly as if to ward away some sort of chill that she could not feel, not anymore. Her pale arm extended towards him, one of the bottles held within the grasp of her hand, her eyes never wavering from his haunting ones. His footsteps created hollow echoes as he reached for the bottle. He seemed to be in a trance of some sort, his eyes clouding over as he stared blankly at her. She allowed her eyes to roam over his chiselled looks; he really was a Greek Adonis, one worshiped by all. His sun kissed hair was tousled, eyes an unfathomable shade of turquoise blue. His chiselled cheekbones directed the eye to plump pink lips, his tall, muscular body clothed in a traditional two piece suit, the black contrasting nicely with his crisp white shirt. She watched fascinated as he drank deep from the bottle, a shudder raking its way up his spine as the alcohol made its way through his system. She felt his eyes on her as she lent forward, removing her heels before she dived neatly into the pool; its icy waters shocking her system.

**Storm. He watched as she glided under the water, her hair and dress flowing freely wit****h the water's current. Suddenly she broke through the water's surface, droplets streaming down her body, dress clinging to her like a second skin. She slicked her hair back and he couldn't help but compare her to a water nymph; eyes startling as they gazed straight into his from her moonlight kissed face. He watched as she treaded water, though there was no need due to her floating in the shallow end, the moonlight streaming in seeming to cut across the water's surface at random intervals. Her hands moved in small circles as she floated, eyes locked on his, daring him to join her. Not one to back down from a challenge, he removed his plush leather shoes and socks and dive into the pool, his jacket and tie billowing around his form as he hit the water. Pushing back to the surface he found himself directly in front of her, her eyes hooded as they locked onto his and he inhaled oxygen back into his lungs. **

**She looked thoughtful, as if some great mystery**** of life had suddenly been solved but she wasn't going to reveal the answer too soon. He stood frozen as her arm came up to the back of his head, her fingers stroking through the small tendrils of hair curling at the nape of his neck. Passively he watched as her head moved closer, lips parting before he closed his eyes just as her soft lips touched his. A shiver ran through his body as immediately he took control of the kiss, his hands anchoring onto either side of her waist as he pushed them backwards through the water until her back was flush against the pool's side. He didn't feel sparks; he didn't see fireworks exploding behind his eyelids; just felt pleasure; pure, mind numbing pleasure that wiped away any reservations he might have had if he'd stayed sober. **

**He fisted his hand in her hair, using the grip to tilt her head back and deepen the kiss. Tongues battled furiously before oxygen played a factor a****nd he ripped his mouth from hers, instead preferring to place wet, hot kisses against her slick, cold skin, her head tilting to the side in order to grant him better access. His other hand left her waist to skim down her thigh towards the edge of her dress, feeling her shiver under his ministrations. Once there his hand moved back up, taking the edge of her dress with him until the pale skin of her leg was revealed below the rippling water. He gripped her thigh, applying enough pressure that he knew she'd have marks there afterwards, but he was far beyond the realm of caring. He lifted her leg, encouraging her to wrap it round his hip as he thrust up against her core, a throaty gasp emerging from her throat while he let out an answering groan as he realised she was completely naked underneath her dress. Why he hadn't noticed before as she dived into the pool he didn't know, but he knew that she'd just anted up the stakes to something uncontrollable.**

**He felt her small hands rip at his shirt, buttons speeding off into the water, before her slender fingers began to trace the contours of his**** chest, muscles jumping underneath her caress. Bending down he nuzzled her neck before allowing himself to trace his lips further and further down until he was able to push aside her dress with his nose and flick his tongue across her rosy nipple. He was instantly rewarded with a sharp inhale and couldn't help let out a chuckle as she began moaning above him. Still grinning he continued to run his tongue around her breast, studiously ignoring her nipple, despite the fact that it had hardened in anticipation of his touch. Her hands stopped playing with his belt buckle and grasped his head in an effort to get him to commit to that one place where she really need his touch and with another chuckle he took her nipple into his mouths, rejoicing in the way her hips bucked against his while her back arched so hard he thought it'd snap. **

**He quickly switched sides, playing attention to her neglected breast, tugging her nipple between his teeth and flicking**** the tip of his tongue back and forth across its tip. He felt a hard shiver run through her body, her chest heaving as she continued to moan above him, before her hands resumed their task of weaving in and out of the top of his trousers, dipping below his belt with a hint of promise before retreating and leaving him harder than before. His frustrated groan caused her to chuckle before she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers tantalisingly slow. His own fingers hooked under the thin straps of her dress, pulling them down her arms until her top half was exposed to his wandering eyes and the dress clung to her waist in a soaked heap. The sensation of her hand wrapping around him through his boxers forced all other thoughts from his head, especially when she began to circle the tip with her thumb, the cotton of his boxers heightening the sensations. **

**Grunting**** he hoisted her further up, forcing her to wrap both legs round him as his hand journeyed downwards, seeking out her heated centre. He felt her hand squeezing his erection harder and in the passionate haze her action caused, heard her breathy moan resounding off the pool house walls as his fingers slipped inside, the muscles involuntarily clamping down on his fingers as he slipped back out as if in an unconscious effort to keep his fingers there. He continued thrusting his fingers into her as his tongue mimicked his movements in her mouth. He opened his eyes to see the play of emotions flicker across her face, witnessing the fluttering of her eyelids and her teeth biting into her bottom lip in an effort to quieten herself. Her hips bucked against his fingers, harder and harder until her felt her stiffen, her eyes snapping open to meet his hazy ones and her hand convulsing around his erection so hard he almost lost control as she came. His name flowed from her lips like a haunting melody and he felt his blood stir in response. **

**Bo****th breathing hard, he looked on as she slipped a quivering hand into his back pocket and pulled out his soaked wallet. He watched as she searched its now drenched contents, until she found the condom he always kept there and threw his wallet behind her onto the marbled floor. The slosh of water against the pool's sides could be heard as she fumbled with his trousers and grasped his erection, pulling it out into the cool air. With ease she slid the condom onto him, before lifting herself up and impaling herself back down on him. Both let out groans as he held himself still within her heated walls. Closing his eyes and capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, he slid back out before thrusting back into her hard and fast, the sound of flesh on flesh combining with the sloshing of water and their breathy moans as they strived for perfection. Running his hands down her back, he laid her back onto the pool house's marble tiles as he continued to drive into her with force, her hips moving to meet his until they created a double rhythm, that had them both crying out. **

**He watched**** through hooded eyes as her head lolled on the tiles as she gave herself up to the sensations, a sense of pride swelling up inside him that **_**he**_** was the once evoking these intense sensations within her, that it was **_**his**_** name she called out again and again. Amazingly, he was able to slow the tempo of his thrusts and felt a shudder make its way up his spine as she gave a small mewl of frustration in response to his actions. Leaning forward he once again captured her lips with his, sucking alternatively on first her top then her bottom lip until they were thick and swollen before he nibbled his way down to her breasts, sometimes administering harder bites so she'd remember this night in the morning, all the while maintaining his slow pace. He placed a practically hard bite just under the swell of her breast that had her arching off the tiles in response, mouth open but no sound coming out as she cried out silently. **

**Sweat trickled down his forehead and he saw her body glistening also as they both climbed higher and higher until they were**** suddenly tumbling over the edge. His thrusts sped up until she was screaming out underneath him, his own groans of satisfaction chasing after hers. Exhausted, his head came to rest upon her chest and he closed his eyes as he felt her hands stroking through his damp hair, their actions soothing as their breathing returned to normal. Pulling himself out of her he felt her hips jerk up to meet is. Startled he glanced up and grinned as he met her smoky eyes before he managed to drag his weary body out of the water and discard the condom before helping her to her feet. Her dress landed at her feet in a wet heap as he tugged her away from the pool. They only managed to get as far as the lounge chair a few feet from the pool before she was tumbling onto it with him following her down in a tangle of limbs, mouths fused together once again. **

Storm. She glided under the water, sensing her dress and hair floating out around her. Twisting, she broke the water's surface, water streaming down her face before she reached up to slick her hair behind her. She treaded the water as her eyes locked onto his, feeling a challenge well up inside her for him to enter the water and see what happened. And smugly she watched as his eyes flared up in response to the challenge before he too took off his leather shoes and socks before diving neatly into the water, his tie and jacket streaming behind him like a black cape. She saw him push back through the surface, coming startlingly close as he breathed in sharply. She felt her eyes become slightly glazed as she gazed upon his face, finding herself drawn to his lips and before she could control herself she found her arms reaching round to the back of his head, fingers stroking through the wet strands at the nape of his neck that still slide like silk through her fingers, as he head moved closer to his.

She watched as his eyes closed when her lips parted, before hers followed suit and her lips pressed softly against his. She had to suppress a moan as she felt him shiver before he immediately took control of the kiss, his hands clutching at her sides as he forced her backwards through the water until she was flush against the pool's side. She didn't feel sparks, didn't see fireworks exploding behind her lids; she just felt an immense heat flooding through her body, pleasure riding the waves that pulsed inside her. She felt his hands tighten in her hair as he used his grip to tilt her head back, deepening the kiss in the process. Their tongues struggled for dominance before the lack of oxygen became too much and they had to part, his lips instantly relocating to her neck. Automatically she tilted her head to the side as he began placing wet, hot kisses against her slickly chilled skin to give him more access. She shivered as his other hand left her waist to skim along her thigh till it reached the of her dress, before moving back up, taking the dress with him until her legs were bared under the rippling water.

She felt the pressure of his hand gripping her thigh as he lifted her leg in encouragement for her to wrap it around his waist. She felt his fingers digging into her thigh and knew that she'd have bruises there in the morning. Passion and desire entwined within her as he thrust up against her centre, revealing in the sensation of his slick trousers rubbing against her clit. She couldn't stop the groans that escaped as a result of his thrust and listened to his answering groan, letting her know that he was as affected as her. Frustration rose to the forefront of her mind as she stoked her hands up his chest before grabbing his shirt and ripping it open, listening to the hiss and plop of buttons speeding into the water. She relished in the fact that she could now slide her fingertips across his muscular pecs and abdominals, feeling his muscles jump as her fingers glided over them.

The ends of his hair tickled her skin as he bent his head down to nuzzle her neck, his lips moving further and further down till he nosed aside her dress; heat spreading through her body as she felt his tongue flick across her nipple, a wet heat against her rapidly cooling skin as she inhaled sharply and began moaning as she looked down at the sight before her. She felt him chuckle, its vibrations running along her skin as he traced his tongue around her breast, but ignoring the once place that she wanted him to touch and as if defiance her nipples hardened to gain his attention. His teasing was leaving her on edge and she abandoned playing with his belt buckle to tangle her hands in his hair and direct his mouth towards her nipple. She heard him let out another chuckle before he took her nipple into his mouth, providing sweet relief; causing her hips to buck wildly against his and her back to arch so hard she thought it was going to snap in half. More moans forced their way out of her mouth as he switched his attention to her other breast, tugging her nipple between his teeth and flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth against the tip of her nipple.

A series of shivers coursed down her back and across the rest of her body, disturbing the water around them as she panted heavily, her chest heaving underneath his ministrations. More determined then ever, she reached back down to resume her task of tormenting him till he was the only dancing on the thin edge of oblivion with no way of crossing over. Her fingers dipped teasingly in and out of the top of his trousers, holding promises of some sort of relief before retreating and leaving him harder than before. A chuckle sounded from her lips at the frustrated groan he let out before she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers agonisingly slow. She felt his fingers hook underneath her dress straps down her arm until her top half was completely exposed to the night chill and the dress was bunched in a soaked heap around her waist.

Grinning, she moved her hand to wrap round his erection through his drenched boxers, circling the tip with her thumb to drive any and all thoughts from his mind. She was suddenly lifted up and he grunted as she wrapped both her legs around his waist, leaning arching slightly back as his hand travelled downwards and two fingers slipped inside her. Reflexively her hand squeezed his erection harder, moaning as she felt his fingers slip back out of her, her inner walls involuntarily clenching to keep them there. The feeling of his tongue mirroring the movements of his fingers inside her caused her eyelids flutter. She could feel his stare but she was too gone in the misty haze rising up within her to care. Biting her bottom lip in an effort to silence herself, she bucked her hips against his fingers harder and harder before her body froze, eyes snapping open to collide with his cloudy ones, her hand convulsing around his erection so hard she felt him straining for control.

Her now husky voice called out his name before she came down off her high. Both breathing heavily, she slid a still shaking hand into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, sure she'd find a condom situated there. And sure enough, when she'd searched through the wallet's soaking wet contents she came upon the condom and threw his wallet behind her, hearing it squelch on the marbled tiles. Water pushed up against her body, weighing down the ends of her dress as she fumbled with his trousers, grasped his erection and released it from the confinements of his boxers. Ripping open the condom she slid it onto him with ease before lifting herself up and then down to impale herself on his hard length.

Both let out groans while held himself still within her pulsing walls. She gave control over to him as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss as he slid back out of her before thrusting in hard and fast. She revealed in the sounds of flesh on flesh and the water washing up against their bodies as they created their own waves in the water as they strived for the ultimate high, breathy moans floating out into the night. She felt his hands running down her back as he laid her against the cool tiles surrounding the pool. The icy coolness caused her to shiver as it contrasted against her feverish skin as he continued to thrust into her with specific intent, her hips moving back against his to intensify the pleasure coursing through their bodies until they both were crying out at the sensations swirling around inside them. Mindlessly her head rolled along the tiles, his name streaming from her continuously, a shiver racing through her body and a soft mewl of frustration bubbling out from between her lips when he slowed his tempo. His chest brushed against hers as she felt him lean forward to alternatively suck on her top then bottom lip, blood pulsing in her lips till they felt heavily swollen, before his attention turned to nibbling his way down her body, administering harder bites here and there.

She knew she'd have bruises in the morning but she was too far gone to stop him, heck she didn't _want_ to stop him. The slow pace that he was driving into her had her body shaking with pleasure until he unexpectedly gave a hard bite below the swell of her breast that had her back arching off the tiles and further into his body, her mouth open in an silent scream that refused to turn vocal. Perspiration was forming a soft sheen all over her body as she felt his thrusts speed up until she was screaming out beneath him body hearing him groan in sympathetic release. Deep exhaustion settled over her body as he collapsed against her body, his head coming to rest upon her chest and she unconsciously began running her hands through his damp hair. She had yet to open her eyes as they basked in the after glow usually accompanied with good sex, waiting for their breathing to even out. Opening her eyes she watched as he pulled himself out of her, her body jerking in response to his movements. She met his eyes as he looked up and grinned at her involuntary response, before discarding the condom and pulling her to her feet. The dress was ruined as it spilled to her feet in a wet plop before he tugged her away from the pool. They only managed to get as far as the lounge chair a few feet from the pool before she was tumbling onto it with him following her down in a tangle of limbs, mouths fused together once again.

**Secret.**** Icy eyes swept over the top of the Chilton crowd as he waited for her to appear. He was leaning back against some random locker opposite hers, idly chatting to his "friends" about God knows what when his posture straightened. He watched as she approached her locker, face blank as always but her eyes briefly darted to his, her eyes flashing for a moment, and that's when he knew. Knew that the images playing in his mind on an endless loop really did happen. That they weren't some fantasies his mind had conjured up to torment his body over the weekend when he slept. That he really had fucked Rory until she was screaming out his name over and over again, in the pool, on the lounge chair, against a tree and finally on the hood of his car before they'd parted ways. Watching as she placed her books in her locker he saw her shirt rise up her back a little way and caught a glimpse of his handy work: the bruises still healing on her hips in finger marks, the teeth marks along the base of her back and when she flipped her hair back from her face and her shirt gaped a little, the red mark just slightly above her right breast. **

Her eyes met his in the mirror she kept on her locker door, heat immediately springing forth to drench her eyes until they were almost black. She swept her gaze over his figure, pleased that there on his neck were the visible signs of where she'd bitten down to keep from crying out so as not to attract unwelcome attention. She was dragged out of her musings when his scent tickled her nose as he brushed past, making sure to trace a finger along the very bottom of her bare back, before disappearing round the corner. Not thinking much of it she continued putting her books away and straightened her appearance, making sure to cover any "presents" he had left. Walking round the same corner as he had, she let out a small squeak as she was pulled into the toilets. Before she could speak, lips crashed down onto hers and she willingly responded. They broke away for a second, his forehead resting against hers, their breaths coming short and fast in the empty toilet stall he'd pulled her into.

"Miss me Mare?" "Fuck you!" "Only if you promise to help me."

Twenty minutes later Rory came stumbling out of the toilets, fingers combing through her hair, lips swollen and red, clothes dishevelled before Tristan came strolling out behind her, not bothering to straighten out his uniform, hair tousled, hands in pockets, lips swollen and red, a new mark visible on the other side of his neck. Whistling he winked at Rory before making his ways to his first class, Biology, he'd sure have fun studying about anatomies today. I guess watching someone did have its benefits. And he'd definitely make sure to reap the ones she was offering. A grin played on his lips as he continued to walk down the deserted hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Your vows of silence fall all over.

The look in your eyes makes me crazy.

I feel the darkness break upon her.

I'll take you over if you let me.

_**¸.•¨  
(¸.´ **_

**Cold.**** Two weeks, three days, eighteen hours and thirty-seven minutes since that night, since he had first fucked Lorelai Gilmore and still nothing's changed. Still distant, showing disdain at the rest of Chilton's society. Still keeping herself under the radar of everyone, well…. Everyone except him that is. Resorted back to watching her when he'd feasted on all she had to offer and now he was thrown out of the banquet hall to starve. Bitch. He know she hungered as he do, wanting one more taste to stave off the cravings, just one, that's all he ask for. Though if he was honest with himself, the fact that he wanted another round after the explosive first one meant that just one more wouldn't be enough, would **_**never**_** be enough. **

Numb. Two weeks, three days, eighteen hours and thirty-seven minutes since that night,since she had first fucked Tristan Dugrey and nothing's changed. Still worshipped by the majority of Chilton's society, still watching her at every chance he got. Though his gaze has taken on a heated feature that betrayed the cool indifference he portrayed to the rest of the school. His gaze was always full of promises when ever she happened to meet it and to be truthful the images she know were whizzing round his head were things she wanted to happen. To be able taste those lips on hers…… amongst other things, just one more hit and she'd be fine.

**Jealousy****. She was laughing. Not an "I'll humour you even though you're boring me to death" laugh, but an "O.M.G that's hilarious, you sure know how to keep a girl entertained" laugh. Some punk ass kid comes reviving into Chilton's car park on a black bike and she dismounts from behind them. Both take off their helmets and obviously he made a joke or something along those lines because she laughs before placing a kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to his lips, which smirk in response before he puts his helmet on and speeds back out of the parking lot. Her eyes are once again blank, no longer shining with laughter that had been there seconds before. Walking up the steps, she happens to glance his way and something made him think that she knew he'd been watching her the whole time. A smirk makes its way across her pouty lips; he wasn't sure what she saw in his expression, but whatever it is, it seems to amuse her and strangely enough **_**arouse**_** her. Good to know she's capable of feeling emotions he guessed; that she's not just some frigid ice queen…… well…… not frigid obviously but definitely an ice queen, that maybe she was human like the rest of them. **

Envy. Jess was helpful this morning, in giving her a ride to Hell when she'd missed the bus. The sarcastic comments he made upon seeing Chilton had her chortling to herself. Smiling, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, somehow knowing Tristan was watching she made sure to place it dangerously close to Jess' lips. Sure she'd sampled those lips and all they had to offer on many occasions but now he was her step cousin it just seemed…… improper to indulge in carnal pleasures with him. He drives off, a blur of black leather and smoke, leaving her to the vultures disguised as students and teachers. She can't resist glancing Tristan's way, their eyes meeting, his black as he was gripped by envy, an emotion that amuses her to no end, but also turned her on to know he considers her a possession, to know that in some twisted part of his mind, body and soul he considers her his. Good to know that he's not just this pillar composed equally of ice and steel; never phased by the happenings around him, that she can get to him when she chooses.

**Desire. His footsteps were quick echoes across the polished floorboards of Chilton's hallways, his eyes focused on one target and one target only. Not bothering to adjust his stride he planted his hand on her elbow before "guiding" her down the hall and into a classroom that he knew from experience would be empty. Pushing her inside, he followed; locking the door before he faced the smouldering blue eyes glaring dangerously back at him. **

"**What do you think you're playing at Dugrey?" **

"**The way I see it, I have ten minutes before homeroom and another thirty minutes before first lesson starts so I have forty minutes in all to do as I please." **

"**What's that got to do with me?" "Oh everything my dear **_**Mary**_**, seeing as what I want to do is **_**you**_**."**

**He watched as she contemplated the idea before bursting out laughing. Her laughter was short lived however when she felt his hands latching onto her waist and pulling her into his body. His lips crashed down onto hers, conveying his desperation and need to have her again. Juts as quickly as he'd initiated the kiss he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as their breathing once again regulated. His eyes stared into hers as if he was searching for something and whatever he wanted to see seemed to be present as he placed his lips against hers again, gently grazing her lips again and again, never committing to full kiss despite Rory's soft whimpers. **

**He grinned as her hands threaded through his hair and she used them to keep his head still so she could capture his lips and deepen the kiss. They found themselves stumbling backwards and Tristan opened his eyes, scanning the room for some sort of soft surface he could place her on. Nothing standing out until he looked behind the teacher's desk and spotted the plush leather chair just calling his name. **

**With a moan he manoeuvred them until his knees hit the back of the chair and he dropped down into it, pulling Rory down on top of him so that she straddled his lap. His hands automatically encased her lower back, fingers spread wide so that they were resting on the bare skin between her shirt and her skirt. He tilted his head back as she detached her mouth from his and began placing small bites known his neck and along his collarbone, going back to sooth over the marks with her lips and tongue. He whispered her name, his name whispered in answer by her as she continued her ministrations.**

**As her hands reached between their bodies, her fingers fiddling with his trouser zip, while his busied himself by running his hands up the back of her shirt, bumping his fingertips along each vertebrate, feeling her shiver in response and double her efforts to release him from his trousers. He ducked his head to recapture her lips and engage in a passionate kiss before she broke it off. His eyes opened in confusion and he saw her shoot him a grin before she slid off his lap, her hands reaching into his trousers to free his erection, one hand wrapping around the base of it as she slid her tongue along the tip of it. **

**His body jerked, mind clouding over with lust, breath coming out in a sharp hiss as he stared wide eyed while she took him into her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair and his head tipped back, eyes closed as he thrust his hips in time to her head bobbing up and down. Moan after moan floated out into the empty room, his body tensing as it neared its peak. As if Rory knew he was close, she began to slow her rhythm, pulling her head up until only the tip of him remained in her mouth. Her tongue trailed just under the tip of his head, her hand wrapping round him; squeezing him hard until he let out a loud groan, trying to pull her up and off him, so he kiss her. **

**But she was having none of it and removed her hand, allowing herself to take all of him into her mouth until her lips seemed to form a seal against his body. Her throat convulsed around him and that was all it took for him to release. He moaned her name, hips jerking against her face, his hands keeping her in place. **

**He watched through hooded eyes as she leaned back on her hunches, the back of a shaking hand coming up to wipe across her swollen lips. Her eyes were wide with a sort of innocence; startled as if she couldn't believe what she'd just done and truthfully neither could he. Instantly he knew she was going to run, he didn't know whether it was something that shone in her eyes or the fact that her mouth was open in a perfect "o" or that fact that her body was shivering but somehow he knew she'd run.**

"**Rory, don't." His plea seemed to fall on deaf ears and sure enough as he was fumbling with his trousers she was backing up towards the door, before she turned, unlocked it and fled. He ran a hand through his hair, before kicking out at the chair he had just vacated while he cursed into the deafening silence. **

Lust. She heard quick footsteps following her but paid no heed to them, that was until a hand grabbed her elbow and began steering her towards an empty classroom. She was roughly pushed inside, hearing the distinct click of the door's lock move into place. She spun around to face him, her eyes glaring as they met his indifferent ones.

"What do you think you're playing at Dugrey?"

"The way I see it, I have ten minutes before homeroom and another thirty minutes before first lesson starts so I have forty minutes in all to do as I please."

"What's that got to do with me?" "Oh everything my dear _Mary_, seeing as what I want to do is _you_."

Rory thought over his sentence before she burst out laughing. That was cut short however by the feeling of his hands grabbing her waist; pulling into his body as his lips crashed down onto hers. It was as if his need to have her was poured into that kiss and she couldn't help responding. She felt him pull back and rest his forehead against hers, their breath seeming to caress the others lips as they stared at each other. She felt as if he was searching her soul for something, something he seemed to find as he grazed his lips against her in a butterfly kiss again and again until she was whimpering with frustration and want.

She felt him grin against her lips when she raised her hands to anchor them in his hair and steady his head so she could capture his lips and deepen the kiss. The minutes seemed to blur away as they stumbled around the room, neither willing to break the heated kiss. Suddenly she found herself being manoeuvred by Tristan, a moan escaping from his throat before she felt him hit something and drop down, taking her with him so that she ended up straddling his lap.

She felt his hands on her lower back, his fingers spread wide so that some of them rested against her skin bared between her raised shirt and her skirt. She removed her lips from his intoxicating ones and began to kiss, suck and bite her way down his neck and collarbone, feeling his head tilt back to allow her greater access. Her name came from his lips like a whispered prayer and she couldn't help whispering his name in return. Her hands moved in between their bodies, fumbling with his zip while she enjoyed his gentle touch as his hands slipped under the back of her shirt and his finger began to trace each of her vertebrates, a shiver raking up her spine, following the path of his fingers.

She felt his head duck and nudge hers until his lips were once again fused with hers, their tongues vying for control over the other person before she broke the kiss. She watched as he opened his eyes in confusion before she grinned at him and slid off his lap, her hands reaching into his trousers to free his erection. She wrapped one had around its base before she lent forward and ran her tongue along the tip.

His body jerked underneath her and she watched as his eyes closed and his head tipped back as he began thrusting in time to her movements. She felt his hands tangle themselves within her hair as if pulling her closer to his body. She listened with pride as he let out moan after moan into the empty classroom, before she felt his muscles tensing and she knew he was close. Rorybegan to slow her rhythm, pulling her head up until only the tip of him remained in her mouth. Her tongue trailed just the tip of his head, her hand wrapping round him; squeezing him hard until he let out a loud groan, and she felt him trying to pull her up and off him.

But Rory was having none of it and removed her hand, allowing her to take all of him into her mouth until her lips formed a seal against his body. Her throat convulsed around him and that was all it took for him to release inside her mouth. His moaned her name, hips jerking against her face while his hands kept her in place.

Rory leaned back on her heels, wiping the back of her hand across her slightly swollen lips, all too aware of the tremors that raked through it. She knew her eyes were wide, mouth open as she gazed back into his hooded ones. Emotions swirled through her as she registered what she'd just done, or more like _who_ as the lust that was clouding her mind evaporated. She stood up and watched as his eyes widened.

"Rory, don't."

She saw his lips move but couldn't hear anything, but a soft buzzing as she began to back up from where he; fumbling with his trousers in his haste to cover up. She turned, reaching the door where she proceeded to unlock it and fled into the hallway ignoring the startled looks she received as she bumped into people on her way to the bathroom. Once there she glanced into the mirror and whispered one word, "Fuck!"

**Possession. ****Worthless and insignificant. That's all they are, worthless and insignificant. Though they do seem to have their uses…… such as helping to make Rory jealous. The two blondes on his arms were her complete opposite; he guessed that's why she felt threatened. Amusing really. Of course, if you were to ask her she'd scoff and deny it, I mean antisocial Rory Gilmore pining after the school's king let alone anyone was laughable. Except for the fact that while she'd ignored his presence as she'd approached her locker, the high pitched giggles from the two girls caused her to tense up, before she yanked open her locker. He was leaning back against the lockers opposite hers, his arms slung over each girl's shoulders, their hands roaming his body in perfect sequence in an effort to gain his undivided attention. Twins……… gotta love em. Despite the fact that they were hot as fuck he wasn't interested. No. The only girl he was interested in was the smouldering brunette who was currently ignoring his very existence, the same brunette who had given him one hell of a blowjob about an hour ago. Irony at its best he supposed.**

**He let out a chuckle as he came out of his musings, eyes once again focusing in on the back of Rory's head. He watched as her head turned slightly to face her mirror and for a brief moment their eyes collided. A flicker of emotion passed through her glassy eyes before they became void once more, empty of all thoughts and feelings. Her eyes turned away from his and she shut her locker hard, hands clenching at her sides before she moved off down the hallway, never looking back.**

**But she didn't need to, he'd seen the jealousy flash through her eyes before she'd reined it back in and it amused the fuck out of him. So this was how she felt before, the knowledge that you had someone's undivided attention on you and you alone. It also helped him understand how she was partially turned on too; to know that someone considered you theirs and theirs alone was exhilarating. A full blown laugh escaped from his mouth just as she was to round the corner, aware that she'd hear it and understand it was meant for her. Karma was a bitch after all. Untangling himself from his blonde compatriots he made his way to his lesson, ignoring their pleas for him to come back.**

"**Attention! Attention teachers and students. It appears that there is a severe thunder storm on its way towards Hartford. There is going to be heavy flooding and to avoid been stuck here you are all advised to make your way home. Lessons have been terminated for the rest of the day. Thank you and goodbye."**

**The elderly ****voice over the PA system was met by numerous cheers from the Chilton students as they, along with their teachers, packed up their belongings and proceeded to make their way out of the school and home. Looking around the rapidly emptying parking lot Tristan found Rory at the bus stop glaring into the distance. He walked up behind her as she placed her phone to her ear, unaware of his presence behind her. He listened as her voice became more aggravated and panicky the longer she spoke to whoever was on the line.**

"**What do you mean no more buses………. as in for the rest of the day……… you**_** are**_** aware of the approaching storm I take it……… but……… what about me and the rest of us who normally catch the bus……… Fuck you……… arrogant prick!"**

**His amusement doubled briefly before his**** prince charming complex set in and even though he knew she'd say no he had to ask anyway. "Need a ride Mary?"**

"**Thanks but no thanks Dugrey……… though I'm sure those two blondes from earlier would love to ride you, oops I mean would love a ride….. hmmm, still doesn't sound right does it, ah well." The sweet smile on her face didn't hide the bitter undertones present in her voice. **

"**You……… are jealous." "Good one and there goes that flying pig, can you see it?" Sarcasm at its best, not that he'd expected anything less from Rory.**

"**You're cute when you're jealous." "Fuck off you arrogant prick and get it into your thick skull that I AM NOT JEALOUS!" **

"**And you're hot when you're angry, all flushed and pouty." The smirk playing upon Tristan's lips was in danger of slicing his face in half. **

**Suddenly the smirk disappeared and he became deadly serious. "We need to talk." Apprehension crossed her face, "About what?" "You know what Rory."**

**Before she could feign anymore ignorance the heavens opened; thunder and lightening duelling across the darkened grey sky, rain belting down; instantly soaking the two. Within a matter of seconds the parking lot began to flood, causing the two to glance at each other before Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and they sprinted back into the relative safety of Hell, more commonly known as Chilton. Quickly shutting the oak doors they listened to gale winds battering said doors as if demanding entry, while they themselves recovered the oxygen lost during their mini sprint. **

**He couldn't help but glance at her, admiring the way her shirt clung to her body like a second skin, only this skin was transparent, allowing him to gaze at the rather racy neon pink bra she was wearing. His eyes flickered down to her skirt, clinging to her legs at mid thigh, water pouring of her body in little streams as she flung her hair back from her face. Running his hand through her hair he moved his eyes back upwards. Eyes, startling blue in her pale face, just like 2 weeks ago when they'd first hooked up in that damn pool, not that he regretted any second of the time they spent together. Shaking his head to clear his mind he began pacing the width of the hallway.**

"**We still need to talk Rory. You don't ju****st give someone a blowjob, an amazing one at that, and then rush off pretending that nothing's happened." **

"**It was a mistake which I won't be repeating so just leave it Tristan."**

**He felt some twisted satisfaction watching her jump out of the corner of his eye as his fist smashed into the locker in front of him.**

"**Like **_**hell**_** it was nothing and like hell I'm going to leave it. You've been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks Rory, acting as if nothing happened between us at that party, and now with what's happened today too."**

"**So we fucked…… a lot…… still doesn't mean it meant anything and so what that I gave you a blow earlier today,**** it was obviously a **_**major**_** lapse in judgement, still doesn't mean that it meant anything." He felt something inside him freeze at her words and he turned to look at her. Her expression wasn't as neutral as she'd have liked and he clearly saw the lie she'd just blatantly told, but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt. He walked up to her, his face a mere centimetres from hers and sneered.**

"**So what? You're just some common whore now who'll spread her legs for anything with a pulse whenever she feels horny?" His tone was conceding and before he knew it her hand had connected with his face, the force of the slap rotating his head to the side. He returned his head to its original position and stared at her. Her cheeks were flushed angrily, eyes snapping with barely controlled rage, pink lips, full and pouty. Something within him snapped and before he could think, he found himself spinning Rory round to face the lockers, her back to him as he pressed her up against them. His mind blanked as he felt her body flush against his, his hands braced themselves on either side of her against the lockers as he tried to calm his racing heart. **

**She pushed back against him, her perfect rear pushing up against his growing erection and he couldn't help but moan, before he pulled back slightly, allowing his hands to capture her wrists and pulled them above her head. He transferred them into one of his, using his other hand to reach round, into the gap that had formed from him giving her some freedom, to her front and ripped her ****school blouse open, just like she'd done to his shirt those two weeks ago in the pool.**

**He felt her body jerk from the force, her breath leaving her body in a hiss as he cupped her**** right breast in his ice cold hand. He left her breast, his hand travelling upwards until he was able to move her hair from her back and down over her right shoulder, allowing him to kiss his way along the nape of her neck, feeling her shudder and hearing her whimper as he sucked on certain pressure points. He felt her begin to struggle against his hold, not to break it but to turn herself around so she could have some control and **_**that**_** was something he didn't want, it was crucial that she knew he was in the driving seat, not her, that he controlled at least some aspect of whatever was between them. **

**Pushing his body back at hers he bite down, instantly feeling her concentration shatter as she became passive under his hold. Their breathing was harsh as he ran his hand over her back, trying to find her bra clasp. Confusion entered his mind until felt her arching her back against his chest, signalling for his touch at her front. Not questioning it, he ran is hand up the middle of her breasts, instantly coming into contacted with her bra clasp. Undoing it he let it spill open, allowing her swollen breasts to hang free while he began to knead them. Rubbing his thumb over one hardened nipple before switching to the other breast.**

**Whimpers fell from her mouth and he felt her upper body twisting to face him. He looked at her through stormy hooded eyes before leaning his chest back slightly he captured her offered mouth, dominating the kiss from the start. Leisurely tracing the contours of her mouth as one hand kept both of hers trapped above her head, while the other one kneaded her breasts. He felt a shudder erupt through his body and a groan tear its way out of his throat as she began to grind her ass into his prominent erection in reaction to his actions. He took his hand away from her wrists, confident that she wasn't going to run from his again, and used both his hands to slide up under her skirt. His fingertips traced random patterns on her rapidly warming skin before he hooked them under her lace knickers and yanked them down roughly, bending to get to get the matching knickers of her bra over her shoes, feeling anticipation zip through him as she stepped out of her knickers, her hands pressed against the wall for balance. **

**Rising back up he secured one of his arms around Rory's waist, all the while administering angry bites to her neck and shoulders, hoping to convey his frustration and wanting of her at her. His other hand slipped down between her ass and his crotch and began unbuckling his belt and then unzipping his trousers. Digging his hand into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet, quickly rummaging through it to find the condom he knew was there. Quickly placing it on, he shifted his hips until he was pressed against her slick entrance and stilled. **

**His head was buried into her neck and he could feel her shiver slightly as his warm breath breezed over her racing pulse. Her body began to press against his in an effort to have him slid inside her, but he moved his hips back a fraction each time she pressed back until he had her literally begging for him to be inside her. Again her head twisted round to face him and he lifted his head to meet her eyes; amazement spreading throughout his body as he watched tears leak from the corner of her eyes, eyes that were begging him to finish what he'd started. "Please".**

**That one plea was all it took for him to swoop down and kiss her already swollen lips as he thrust himself deep inside her. He set a hard, fast pace that had her reacting to him eagerly, giving herself over to the pleasure rising within them both as he shifted the angle of her hips, hitting a different spot that seemed to literally take her breath away before she let out a pleasure filled scream. **

**Sweat rolled off their bodies in droves as they continued to move at a fast pace. His lips attached themselves to the nape of her neck, using the skin there to gag the sounds he was making as the pressure danced that line of too much and just enough. His arms were encircled around her waist and hers hand come down from the wall to cover them as she pushed them back from the wall and lent forwards slightly. Small helpless noises streamed from her lips, spaced with the words, "Oh God, harder, yes, yes, Tristan!" **

**He felt her convulse around him and he was gone. He lost his head listening to her screams as his own groans chased after hers, rivalling the boom of the thunder still rolling outside. He lent over her as they rested against the wall, his breath hitting her back in pants as he relearned how to breath, before the both of them slid down the lockers, him manipulating their bodies until she was tucked into his body and under the safety of his arm. He could feel her body still shaking and at first he thought it was due to what they'd just experienced, but when a sob sounded from her and her hand came up to suppress anymore he realised that she was sobbing for a completely different reason.**

**They were fucked. Literally and fugitively. **

**Tightening his hold on her wrapped his other hand round her head and gently pressed her face into his shoulder, his hand stroking her drenched locks. He gently rocked her against his body all the while murmuring comforting words to her, words that held no real substance but seemed to help sooth her. To his delight, her hands came up to clench at his shirt like he was the only stable thing in her life, like he was her life line.**

**A tear made its way out of his eye, falling onto her head and she lifted her head to gaze at his face. Their eyes locked and he watched the amazement spill across her face as she took one of her fingers and wiped the lone tear, the droplet quivering on the pad of her finger. She rose her finger to her lips and kissed the tear away, a small smile on her face as she turned back to face him. He couldn't help but smile in return, his heart beating faster at her actions. They would be ok……… they had to be.**

Possession.

He was there, leaning against the lockers opposite hers as she walked towards her own locker. She didn't have to look to know he was there and she certainly didn't have to look to know that he wasn't alone, the annoying, high pitched giggles indicating that. She felt herself tense up as she heard those giggles and couldn't help taking her frustrations out on her locker, yanking the door open, before once again trying to ignore his presence. She couldn't believe what she'd done to him only a mere hour ago. She'd given him a blowjob in an empty classroom before first lesson. She'd always hoped she'd never be one of those girls who did something that crude during school, but when ever she was within touching distance and alone with him all good sense seemed to fly out of the window with a cheerful wave, allowing her passionate side full reign.

Her head turned slightly so she could see into the mirror she'd hung on her door and she couldn't stop her eyes shifting slightly to his form. Their eyes met briefly, jealousy surging to life as she caught sight of the blonde twins hanging off him before she broke eye contact, closed her locker and walked away. There was no need for her to look back; she knew exactly what she'd see in his eyes. The same things that were in hers as she'd witness his jealousy: amusement and slight arousal. The amusement clearly emphasised when his laughter chased after her down the hallway. Karma was a bitch.

"Attention! Attention teachers and students. It appears that there is a severe thunder storm on its way towards Hartford. There is going to be heavy flooding and to avoid been stuck here you are all advised to make your way home. Lessons have been terminated for the rest of the day. Thank you and goodbye."

The elderly voice over the PA system was met by numerous cheers from the Chilton students as they, along with their teachers, packed up their belongings and proceeded to make their way out of the school and home.Rory glared out into the distance as she dialled the busstation. The parking lot was rapidly emptying and she was eager to depart as well however she wasn't happy with the way the phone conversation was going. She found herself panicking as the operator told her that no more buses would be running for the remainder of the day:

"What do you mean no more buses………. as in for the rest of the day……… you_ are_ aware of the approaching storm I take it……… but……… what about me and the rest of us who normally catch the bus……… Fuck you……… arrogant prick!"

She slammed her phone shut while she contemplated on what to do. There was no one left to give her a ride home and she didn't want to make her way to her grandparent's 'coz she'd probably get caught in the storm. The situation wasn't helped when she heard the mocking, baritone behind her.

"Need a ride Mary?"

"Thanks but no thanks Dugrey……… though I'm sure those two blondes from earlier would love to ride you, oops I mean would love a ride….. hmmm, still doesn't sound right does it, ah well."

She plastered a sweet smile onto her face in the hopes of concealing the bitter undertone to her words. His response, however, was something she really didn't need to hear at a time like this.

"You……… are jealous." "Good one and there goes that flying pig, can you see it?" Sarcasm might be seen as the lowest form of wit but by God did it have some advantages, such as being able to mock the self proclaimed King of Chilton.

"You're cute when you're jealous." That statement pissed Rory off. "Fuck off you arrogant prick and get it into your thick skull that I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"And you're hot when you're angry, all flushed and pouty." The smirk playing upon Tristan's lips was in danger of slicing his face in half and what she wouldn't give to be able to smack that smirk clean off his face, but she hadn't come this far in life without learning restraint, though Tristan would try the patience of a saint. Apprehension crossed across her face as she watched his eyes become serious and his smirk disappeared.

"We need to talk." "About what?" "You know what Rory."

Before she could feign anymore ignorance the heavens opened; thunder and lightening duelling across the darkened grey sky, rain belting down; instantly soaking the two. Within a matter of seconds the parking lot began to flood, causing the two to glance at each other before she felt Tristan grab her hand and they sprinted back into the relative safety of Hell, more commonly known as Chilton. Quickly shutting the oak doors they listened to gale winds battering said doors as if demanding entry, while they themselves recovered the oxygen lost during their mini sprint.

She couldn't help but glance at him, admiring the way his shirt clung to his perfectly sculptured body like a second skin, her eyes flickering down to his trousers that were clinging to his legs and perfectly formed ass. Water pouring of his body in little streams as he ran his hand through his hair. Eyes, startling blue in his chiselled face, just like 2 weeks ago when they'd first hooked up in that damn pool, not that she regretted any second of the time they spent together. Shaking her head to clear her mind she stood frozen as he began pacing the width of the hallway.

"We still need to talk Rory. You don't just give someone a blowjob, an amazing one at that, and then rush off pretending that nothing's happened." His words brought heat to her face and her body, a mixture of embarrassment and lust, but she couldn't let him know the power he had over her, couldn't let him know that she'd developed feeling for him over the past couple of weeks. So she said the only thing she could to protect herself.

"It was a mistake which I won't be repeating so just leave it Tristan."

She jumped startled as he smashed his fist into one of the lockers before him. Her first instinct was to check if he was ok, but something held her rooted to the spot, listening to the things he had to say.

"Like _hell_ it was nothing and like hell I'm going to leave it. You've been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks Rory, acting as if nothing happened between us at that party, and now with what's happened today too."

Her thoughts were whizzing round her head at unprecedented speeds, words spilling out of her mouth before she could think hem through properly.

"So we fucked…… a lot…… still doesn't mean it meant anything and so what that I gave you a blow earlier today, it was obviously a _major_ lapse in judgement, still doesn't mean that it meant anything." As soon as she heard the words flowing from her mouth and the hurt in his eyes she regretted saying them, but there was no taking them back and she waited as Tristan turned to face her. She tried to mask her emotions, hoping that all he saw was a blank face, but she knew she'd failed as he walked up to her, his face mere centimetres from her own.

"So what? You're just some common whore now who'll spread her legs for anything with a pulse whenever she feels horny?" Her hand instantly connected with his cheek, his head turning with the force of the blow. Anger sparked through her and she found herself breathing hard as she tried not to do anything else rash. She furiously looked on as he studied her appearance before she was spun round to face the lockers, her back pressed hard against his front while her front was pressed up against the unyielding, grey lockers. She felt the air stir as his hands came to rest on either side of her, his heart thumping into her back.

She began to struggle once it registered that he had her trapped, her rear pushing up against him and she was shocked to feel him erect behind her, his moan confirming the state of arousal he was in as he pushed back against her, his hands encasing her wrists and pulling them her head. She struggled as he transferred her hands to one of his, his other hand coming round her front and ripping her wet shirt open in an exact replica of what she'd done to his shirt two weeks earlier, buttons spinning off in every direction.

Her body jerked from the force and she heard herself hiss as he cupped her right breast in an ice cold hand. She felt that same hand then travel upwards, brushing her hair away from the back of her neck and down over her right shoulder. She shuddered as his soft lips placed little kiss along the nape of her neck, whimpers falling from her mouth as he sucked on certain pressure points. She began to struggle in earnest against his hold, she need to move, to do something, to have a little control in this little escapade. She tried in vain to turn her body round so she could face him, but he tightened his grip on her hands and pushed his body harder into hers.

He bit her hard and the small part of her that was vying for control instantly became passive in his hold. Their harsh breathing resounded into the atmosphere, his hand travelling over her back as if searching for something. It took her lust clouded mind a while to figure out he was searching for her bra clasp and she began arching her back in an effort to lead his hand to her front. He seemed to take the hint as he ran his hand up the middle of her breasts, coming across her bra clasp and opened it, allowing her swollen breasts to spill free while he began to knead them alternatively, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple before switching.

There was nothing she could do to stop the whimpers that fell from her mouth as she tried to twist her upper body to face him. She felt him lean back somewhat, giving her a small space to move in, her stormy hooded eyes met his, before he leaned back in, possessing her lips in a dominating kiss. She melted as he traced the insides of mouth, his leisurely pace stroking the embers firing up inside her. Her hands were stilled trapped in his leaving her helpless as his other hand continued its assault on her breasts. Unconsciously she began to grind her rear against his erection, his groan and shudder alerting her to her actions. She felt his hand release her wrists, but she was too far gone to move from their positions, enjoying the feeling of both his hands slipping under her skirt, finger tips tracing random patterns across her warming skin. She felt them hook under her lace knickers, roughly yanking them down and she compliantly stepped out of them, using the wall to keep her balance.

She felt warm as he rose back up and encompassed her in his arms, his mouth administering hard bites to her neck and shoulders, conveying his frustration at her actions before and also his wanting of her. She felt his hand slip down between her ass and his front, feeling him fumbling with something. It took her a while to realise that he was unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers. Movement behind her alerted her to the fact that he was looking for something, hearing the rustling of a packet. It wasn't until she felt him pressed against her slick entrance that she realised he'd suited up. Good thing one of them was thinking about it, she couldn't deal with a teen pregnancy. Anticipation zinged through her as she felt him, but he didn't try to slide inside her. He just held himself there, not moving, not doing anything but breathing.

His head was buried into her neck and as his breath floated over her pulse she couldn't help but shiver. She pressed her body back against his, hoping the capture her inside him, but he foiled her plan time and time again by moving backwards, just slightly out of reach. She felt no shame as she begged him to enter her, pride had gone out of the window as soon as she'd succumbed to his wishes of control and she felt tears begin leaking from the corners of her eyes as she twisted round to face him. A look of wonder crossed his face as he gazed upon hers and she whispered one word. "Please".

It seemed that was all it took before he engaged her lips in a bruising kiss and thrust into her willing body. Instant nirvana spread throughout her body as he set a hard, fast pace that left them both breathless. His hands shifted the angle of her hips, resulting in him hitting a different spot within her that left her stunned and had her shouting her pleasure to the heavens.

Sweat poured off their bodies as they continued to work together at a fast pace. Small helpless noises streamed from her lips, spaced with the words, "Oh God, harder, yes, yes, Tristan!" as he attached his lips back to her neck, she felt him using it to muffle his own sounds as the pressure danced that line of just enough and too much. She hadn't realised that her hands had come down to encircle his at her waist but she was too lost in the passionate haze to question it as she gently pushed backwards from the wall and lent forward slightly.

Almost instantly she came. She convulsed tightened around him and felt him burst inside her. Their screams filled the air, challenging the boom of the thunder still sounding outside. They lent against the wall, his body over hers as they relearned the art of breathing. They slid down to sit on the cold floor and she allowed herself to be tucked against his side under the safety of his arm. Her body began to shake and she tried to suppress the sobs erupting inside her. One managed to escape and she pressed her hand to her lips in an effort to silence anymore. There was no way around it.

They were fucked. Literally and fugitively.

She felt his hold tighten on her as his other hand directed her head to his shoulder and his fingers combed themselves through her wet hair. She was gently rocked against his body, words meant to sooth coming from his lips in an effort to comfort her. Her small hands clenched at his shirt like it was her last life line as she gave herself over to the sobs within her.

Something dropped onto her head, a soft, singular pressure that caused her to look up, amazement filtering across her face as caught sight of tears coming out of his eye. Hesitantly, she reached up, a finger wiping away a tear, watching it quiver before she kissed it from her finger and flashed him a small smile. Her heart was beating faster as he returned her smile with one of his own. He understood. They would be ok……… they had to be.

**Sacrifice. **

**The school opened the next day, the parking lot undamaged from the flooding and the school not touched inside at all. Except for a curious spattering of button scattered up and down the hallway. St****udents puzzled over how they had got there, speculation running to a student teacher affair with them taking full advantage of the empty school. Two students at different ends of the school chuckled quietly to themselves as they heard the rumours surrounding the buttons, if only they knew. **

**He was leant against her locker waiting for her usually stop to retrieve her English book. He was instantly accosted by a stunning red head pressing herself into his arm as she asked him about his plans for the night. Usually this was the time where he worked a little magic and gained her number and a date for the night, but this time ignored her presence. His attention already fastened onto the approaching brunette who looked less than happy about his new found friend. **

**He gave her an easy grin as she opened her locker, hearing her soft exclamation of breath as she caught sight of the steaming caramel cappuccino he'd managed to place in her locker. Her eyes immediately jumped to his, the look in his eyes confirming that the coffee had been provided by him. ****She opened her lips, but before she could say anything they were interrupted by the red head from before. **

"So I was like thinking that we could go out. Maybe I can show you some new _sights_."

"Can't gonna be busy tonight."

"Doing what?" Tristan's eyes switched from the pouting red head to the annoyed brunette who also seemed to be contemplating what he would be doing tonight. She shivered as his eyes bored into hers with a heated intensity.

"A smoking hot brunette, with killer baby blues." Rory instantly choked on the sip of coffee she'd taken, while the red head sputtered next to him. She flounced off in a huff, not noticed by either of them as they continued to stare at each other, neither backing down.

"Why didn't you say yes to her?" He scoffed at her words, disbelief crossing his face.

"Come on Mare, if this thing is gonna work between us a few sacrifices are gonna have to be made, such as not seeing any other girls. It's common sense for god sake!"

"So what? Does this mean you're mine?" "Yep, just like you're mine. Which, by the way, means no more catching rides with wanna be biker dudes, no one but me drives my girl to and from school."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear bible boy." "Damn straight. I don't think you understand Rory… You. Are. Mine and I'll be damned if you so much talk to another boy, let alone look at them."

Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated his words. "Be warned Tristan this is a two way thing, you mess me around and I _will_ castrate you and serve you your balls on a silver platter. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir." "Good………… smoking hot _brunette, _with _killer_ baby blues? You could be talking 'bout half of Chilton's population!" All he did was laugh as he started down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so I'm really sorry about the delay in updating this story. My excuse (and yes I know an excuse isn't really acceptable, but it's all I can offer along with this chapter) is that I've been bogged down with schoolwork and became ill for little while. That plus the fact that I didn't have any real desire to sit and finish any of my stories in one sitting; my desire to write has been coming in spurts, small and far between. So once again I'm sorry. **

**IMPORTANT: **

**So………This is the last chapter in this story (and as you will see I've got a thing for water lol) so please enjoy it and check out my other stories (if you haven't already). Oh… and thanks to everyone and anyone who took the time to review this story (you know who you are) and I hope this chapter was everything you wanted it to be and more**** (if not let me know and I might, **_**might**_** rewrite it)**

**Adeola**

The drops of rain they fall all over.

This awkward silence makes me crazy.

The glow of sideburns light upon her.

I'll try to kiss you if you let me.

_**¸.•¨  
(¸.´ **_

**Dreams**. **When** **we're young we always seem to dream the impossible: to fly without wings, to discover heaps of buried treasure, to achieve world domination. His dreams were a little more possible to achieve though: to have a family that cared for him, to meet the woman of his dreams, to never become like his father. So far he'd managed to achieve two of those dreams, to not be like his father and to meet the woman of his dreams, but the first one and the most important to a teenager, to have a family that cared for them, always seemed to elude his grasp. That was until he reached the tender age of fourteen and realised that he did have a family that cared for him, sure it wasn't the typical picture of a mum and dad, but more along the lines of his grandfather and the cook; it wasn't till the tender age of fourteen that he realised the one thing he'd being searching for was right there under his nose the whole time, and as cliché as that sounds, it was true.**

Fantasies. The human mind likes to throw a proverbial curve ball our way every once in a while. It likes to conjure up different fantasies that sometimes become reality for the person they are tormenting, a way to escape the hardships of the world and live a different life. Sometimes they're innocent things: winning the lottery, living on a tropical island, being the boss of your boss and no longer having to listen to said boss' put downs. Or they can be not so innocent things: the scantily clad woman who passed you in the street the other day, revenge against a former enemy, the planning of the perfect murder……… in your eyes anyway. Her fantasies usually stayed neutral: reflecting back over something that's happened in the past and changing it to have an outcome that suited her, or to remember life as a young child when she was shielded away from the cruelty of the world. Of course it would be stupid to think that she didn't have darker fantasies involving bodies glistening with sweat, sliding against each other, locked in the most intimate of embraces. At the tender age of eleven she realised that she was no longer a little child who could hide away from the boggy man and at the age of fourteen she realised that there was no tropical getaway for her.

**Promises. He liked to think of himself as a practical man, a man who never asked anyone to do something he himself wasn't willing to do, just like his grandfather. He also liked to think of himself as an honest man. So when he told someone he wanted them and only them, even if it was for only that night, he meant it, he **_**did**_** want them and only them for that night. If they then mistakenly thought he was after something more, then it was their own fault when he corrected those assumptions. **

**Of course being a practical and honest person, he expected the same from those around him, not from his parents of course and certainly not from his peers at school…… minus a couple, but from his girl, his cook, his **_**granddad**_**, people he cared about and could rely on to be there for him through thick and thin. Only he didn't receive honesty from his granddad on one particular issue: to always be there for him. Now he knew that death was the natural order of the world: you're born, live your life then die, whether to be reborn again or to meet with either the big guy in the sky or your worst nightmare, depended on your religion, your beliefs. **

**His granddad promised to always be there for him……… he lied.**

Lies. She found promises to be another form of lies, another way to build up someone's hopes only to tear them down again once said person realised you had no intention of fulfilling said promise. Lies however were things that could be used to prevent harm or cause it; they could be used to create different worlds and realities or to instil terror and fear in ones mind.

She wasn't naïve enough to believe that everything said to her was truth, just like she wasn't naïve enough to believe everything she said was truth, but she liked to believe that words from those who mattered would be truth and not lies. If she was to lie hers were always those little white ones that brought peace to a situation, like agreeing that that butt didn't look big in those trousers when in actual reality it could be mistaken for the ass of an elephant.

She used to believe in promises until she found that the biggest promise made to her by the most important person in her life was the biggest lie of them all.

Her mother promised to never leave her……… she lied.

**Anger**. **He didn't want to be standing here, watching as men chucked dirt upon his grandfather's coffin as it was lowered into the cold, sterile hole dug especially for the occasion. He didn't want to watch fake socialites shed fake tears at their fake despair over his grandfather's death. He didn't want to catch the movement out of the corner of his eyes that indicated his parents were using the funeral as opportunities to glean more business and social contacts. **

**No.**

**He didn't want to be here at all. **

**Tristan's fists clenched at his sides as he heard his father's bland voice murmuring to the side of him, while the rest of the people exited out the cemetery and into their waiting cars, no doubt wondering what sort of extravagant wake his mother had planned back at the house. **

**Disgusted at his parents behaviour he turned back round, making his way back to his grandfather's head stone, dropping to his knees before it and bowing his head, his fists once again clenched as he tried to fight the anger and pain, but all in vain when he slammed his fist into the hard, unyielding earth. Falling forward, he managed to catch himself, ending up on all fours over the grave, head hung and body trembling. **

**Words seemed to flow out of his mouth, as if some barrier had been broken and there was no longer a way to hold back the tide.**

"**You promised! You promised to always be there for me! You bastard! What am I gonna do now? Who's gonna guide me when I make mistakes and reassure me that everything's gonna be ok? You selfish bastard! Leaving me alone with parents who've never given a damn about me! Why?! Why did it have to be you? I'd rather it was me buried six feet under, I have nothing to contribute to the world, you did, do……"**

**By now he was back up on his knees his eyes glaring at the head stone before him. His body tensed as it felt arms wrap around his waist, a head coming to rest between his shoulder blades, but he relaxed and let himself be pulled back to rest against her body. It wasn't until he blinked that he realised his lashes were lined with tears, more streaming down his face. Choking back a sob he clutched the arms locked tight around him.**

**Taking a deep breath, he once again faced his grandfather's headstone. **

"**No, I'm wrong. I **_**do**_** have some things left to contribute to this world. I guess it's time to say goodbye. Don't worry I'll come back and visit real soon."**

**Much calmer than before Tristan rose to his feet, reaching down to help Rory up before pulling her tight against his body, tightening his embrace till he wasn't sure where he ended and she began.**

"**Tell me everything's going to be ok."**

"**Would you like me to lie to you?"**

**Tristan's response was quick and decisive, "No." **

"**Then not everything's going to be ok Tris, just this."**

Fury. Even though it wasn't her grandfather being lowered into the ground she still felt infuriated at the way Tristan's parents were callously using the funeral as a way of boosting their social standings. For one it was rude to the currently deceased and two it brought back memories of her mother's funeral where the two families that made up her heritage had become permanently divided.

She watched as his eyes never left his grandfather's coffin as it was lowered into the ground, watched as his hands clenched in silent anger at his parents actions. For the first time she questioned her decision to stay back and observe, to not go stand by his side and be the pillar of strength he was obviously craving. But she didn't move; she knew he knew she was there and she knew that he was grateful for it.

No emotion flickered through her eyes as she waited for the rest of the funeral party to leave. Her emotionless eyes taking in his father seeing people off, knowing that these vultures who shed tears and offered their condolences for the sake of climbing the social ladder were all anticipating the wake that was sure to be lavishly done by his mother.

Stepping forward she watched as Tristan seemed to collapse to his knees before his grandfather's grave like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Her steps quickened as his head dropped forward and he punched the ground in rage, not seeming to notice the ragged cut that formed across his knuckles as words flowed from between his lips.

Her rapid steps halted as she registered the words he was saying and she knew that now wasn't the time to approach him.

No.

Now was the time for him to vent his anger at his grandfather's death, just like she'd vented her anger at her mother's death, only this time she'd be there to comfort him afterwards unlike for herself where she was left all alone.

"You promised! You promised to always be there for me! You bastard! What am I gonna do now? Who's gonna guide me when I make mistakes and reassure me that everything's gonna be ok? You selfish bastard! Leaving me alone with parents who've never given a damn about me! Why?! Why did it have to be you? I'd rather it was me buried six feet under, I have nothing to contribute to the world, you did, do……"

Grief raked her body as she watched him glare at the tombstone, his body almost convulsing with sobs he was holding in. Rory stepped up behind him and dropped to her own knees, her hands reaching round to encase his waist and her head resting between his shoulder blades. She felt him tense at the initial contact, but he soon relaxed against her, his arms coming to clench at hers. She felt him take a deep exhale before he began speaking again.

"No, I'm wrong. I _do_ have some things left to contribute to this world. I guess it's time to say goodbye. Don't worry I'll come back and visit real soon."

She felt him calm, before he disengaged himself from her embrace and stood up, turning to face her as she knelt before reaching down to help her to her own feet. His arms enclosed round her and his embrace tightened until she wasn't sure where she ended and he began.

"Tell me everything's going to be ok."

"Would you like me to lie to you?"

His response was quick and decisive, "No."

"Then not everything's going to be ok Tris, just this."

She didn't want to be here, it brought up way too many painful memories, but she needed to be here……… for him.

**Passion**. **He needed to escape. It had been a week and people were still treating him like some sort of invalid who'd lost their way. Thing was he wasn't lost, he was actually seeing things clearly for the first time in his life and he wished that people would leave him alone so he could reveal in this new found perspective on life; that plus the fact that Rory seemed to be distancing herself from him at a time when he needed her the most.**

**Shaking his head he climbed the long winding stairs, trying to forget about Rory's sudden absence from his life. Sighing, he pushed open his bedroom door, not bothering to take in anything in the room as he moved straight through to his en-suite bathroom. Stripping off his clothes, he set the shower running, adjusting the temperature until the bathroom mirrors were steamed up and the bathroom itself held a mysterious quality due to the steam curling through the air. He stepped under the harsh spray, the hot needle like stings attacking the tense muscles in his back and shoulders as he rested his head against the wall, too tired to do anything else. **

**The small creak of the bathroom door being pushed open failed to register in his mind, only the tingling of the droplets on his back freezing as a cool blast accompanied the shower's glass doors opening alerted him to the presence of someone else. Prying his eyes open, he looked down as delicately small hands ran up his chest tantalisingly slow. Taking in a deep inhale as the nails scratched lightly up his nipples Tristan quickly grabbed the arms and spun round, his turquoise eyes searching those of the petite brunette in front of him. He had seconds to take in her lithe body glistening under the spray, water running down in little rivets; seeming to draw the eye to her goddess like body, hair slicked back and midnight blue eyes gazing at his with an unknown emotion burning bright in them, before she stood on tip toes and placed a feather light kiss on the corner of his lips and returned to her former position.**

**He opened his mouth to speak, knowing his eyes showed his confusion and hurt at her absence, but his words were silenced as she placed a lone finger on his lips. "Think of this as my apology to you."**

**A deep shudder ran up his back before Tristan gathered Rory into his arms, pulling her flush against his body. He felt her instantly give control over to him and he couldn't help flashing back on another occasion where she'd yielded to his command. The smirk that appeared on his lips before he lowered his head and fused his lips to hers could only have been described as evil, like the smirk the serpent would have given Eve right before she bit into that oh-so-tempting apple.**

**His lips placed kiss after kiss on her softly yielding ones; fast and furious kisses as he tried to reacquaint himself with her body after her brief absence in his life. He pulled back to see her panting, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath, but that wasn't what Tristan wanted. No, he wanted to remain breathless, to struggle for breath as he brought her to the edge again and again. He watched as her eyes fluttered open when he didn't do anything and her hazy blue eyes locked onto his hooded dark ones. **

**Moments passed as they continued to stare at one another before Tristan leant in, watching her eyes close and her lips part in anticipation, her breathing once again speeding up to match. But as alluring as her swollen lips were, he wanted to taste somewhere else. Bending his head down he sucked one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. Eyes rolling up to watch Rory's surprise as she jerked her hips against him and arched her back, offering him more for the taking. The fingers on one of his hands was softly stroking the underside of the other breast while the fingers on the other hand were fleeting whispers against he front of her hip. **

**His head was pushed further into her body as her hands came to clench the wet tendrils of his hair, a shudder raking through her body when he drew her nipple out between his teeth and flicked his tongue back and forth across it. Her whimpers were like a heavenly harmony as she continued rocking her hips into his. He felt his control wane as she began rocking more earnestly against him. Pulling his head up he let out a hiss as her hand reached between their bodies and fisted his erection, squeezing to the point that it was almost painful….. almost. His pulled her hand away from his body and kissed her deeply, using the distraction to cover his actions; revelling in the throaty gasp that tore from her throat as he thrust two fingers inside her, hard and fast.**

**He felt her arms lock around his neck as she rose onto her tiptoes in order to gain more leverage as she rocked wantonly against his**** fingers and hand. He watched through half lidded eyes as she flung her head back, water sliding down her body, glistening at odd intervals under the bathroom lights. Their breathing seemed to be in synch, both finding it hard to fill their lungs with precious oxygen before he felt her lips crash onto his as her body tensed and she clamped down on his fingers so hard and so fast, he feared she'd break them. **

**Breaking the kiss, the metallic tang of blood hovered in the air and Tristan looked down startled. But while there appeared to be blood on Rory's lips there was no evidence of a cut. Licking his own lips, he felt a slight sting. Raising one eyebrow, he lifted his eyes to hers before wiping the back of his hand across his lips, watching as blood smeared across it, only to be washed away by the shower's spray.**

**His eyes darkened considerably as he caught her up in another kiss, before turning her body so her back was pressed intimately against his chest, his fingers already moving down her slick body, only to suddenly thrust back up into her. Her startled cry of pleasure sent a shiver down his back as he heard her breathing speed up once again. It didn't take as long for her to reach her peak, a feat that Tristan delighted in. **

**Turning the rapidly cooling water off, he ushered her out of the shower, wrapping her body in a blood red fluffy towel, before wrapping a similar towel around his waist. His hands remained around her as she stumbled slightly, and he couldn't help but grin at the thought that it was because of him that she was weak kneed and the best was still to come…… Literally. **

**He knew if she saw his grin she'd be shivering in anticipation, as it was the change in temperature from the steaming shower, even if it was cooling towards the end and his bedroom was enough to the job for him. Bending slightly he took her earlobe between his teeth, tugging on it slight before whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll soon have you warm again". He nibbled on her ear, feeling, rather than hearing her sharp intake of breath at his words and his actions. **

**He watched through hooded eyes as she turned round, her lips eagerly seeking his, igniting the flames burning just below the surface. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he felt her pull, her gentle seductively swaying hips catching his attention as she moved deeper into his room, her eyes sparkling as she heard his growl. **

"**Anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue?"**

"**Yeah? Well it's a fucking waste of time if you ask me." **

"**Good job I wasn't asking you then isn't it." **

**Another growl resounded through the air as he caught her slightly mocking undertones. A small shriek pierced the air as he lunged towards her, conveniently landing on the bed located behind her. Their towels had become lost in the fray and he wasted no time in laying his body along the length of hers, savouring the skin-to-skin contact. His body settled more comfortably on top of hers as he began peppering kisses up and down her neck as it arched slightly to allow him more access, occasionally halting to administer a swift bite of a sharp suck in particular spots. **

**He didn't know when and he didn't care how, but they'd begun rocking their hips against each other, gently at first but then more earnestly as their bodies responded to the pleasure whirling through them. Smiling down at her he kissed her, his hand fumbling blindly on his side table until he was able to grasp what he was looking for. **

**Quickly pulling back from her he rolled the condom on before settling back down. She moved underneath him slightly and he had to fight his mind and body who were for once in total agreement of him surging forward in to Rory's more than willing body. He gazed down as her eyes fluttered open; they were unfocused, a satisfied glaze covering them, before he gave into the demands of his mind and body and thrust up into her. His eyes closed as pleasure exploded within every cell of his body, a groan sound out into the room, closely followed by her small gasp which turned into a whimper as he pulled back out of her body. He felt her hips buck up in an unconscious act to keep him inside her and he thrust back into her, delighting in the cry she gave. **

**Opening his eyes he caressed her legs before gripping them and moving them till they were securely wrapped around his waist. He sat up until he was kneeling, changing the angle of his body within her. He watched as Rory let out a sharp pleasure filled scream, her eyes shooting open before fluttering closed. He slid his hands up the front of her body, palming her breasts before allowing them to rest on her on hips as he continued thrusting in and out of her at this new angle. Her hips were bucking up to meet his and he groan as he saw himself sliding in and out of her body, momentarily losing his rhythm as the sight caused him to lose control. Lifting his eyes up from their connection point his unfocused eyes collided with her hooded ones, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she tried to suppress her screams becoming vocalised. **

**Frowning slightly, Tristan slowed his tempo, forcing her to do the same. He ignored her whimpers and soft mewls of protest, hell bent on getting her to lose complete and utter control, till the only thing that was anchoring her to this world and not the next was their connection point and only their connection point. He kept the rhythm slow yet hard, his eyes remaining locked on hers, even when he felt her body stiffen beneath his, his own body responding as they reached their climaxes, both soaring deep into the realm of no return………………………………….. **

**Tristan opened his eyes slightly disoriented. Raising his head from his soft pillow he glanced around, grateful to find that he was in his own room. The almost non-existent pull of the sheets alerted him to presence of someone else and he realised that his previously thought of soft pillow was in fact the warmth of another body underneath his. Quickly looking down, he found sleep disoriented blue eyes looking back up at him. He smiled down at her as, with a rush, the events last night came back to him, his body responding to the linger pleasure still shooting through his veins. He knew she remembered too, his smile turning decidedly wicked as she squirmed underneath him.**

**Only his smile disappeared as her hand snaked down between their bodies to fist his rapidly growing erection. Sending him a deliciously naughty smile she moved him off her and onto his back, crawling down his body until she was able to capture him in her mouth. His hands clutched the sheets on either side of his body, as his body tensed under the sensation of her hot mouth all around him, of her tongue swirling around his head before she nipped it gently with her teeth, of her hand coming to squeeze him first gently, then harder and harder as his breathing sped up. His hands went from clutching the bed sheets to becoming tangled in her hair, holding her as he thrust into her mouth.**

**She removed her hand from around him and he felt more of himself slip between her lips until her lips lightly touched his body. Her hands slid up his body slowly, her nails gently scratching along his abs. The added sensation was enough for him to reach his peak, his hands held her head in place as his back arched and he emptied himself into her mouth. A low groan sounded from his throat as he felt her throat convulsing round him as she swallowed him down. **

**When he'd regained the use of his body and was no longer seeing stars, he pulled her up till she was nestled against his chest, their legs tangled together. **

"**Now that is a **_**very**_** nice way to wake up. Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" **

"**I owed you for last night in the shower." He chuckled lightly to himself as he reflected back on last nights events, after the first time in the bed they'd gone onto climax together two more times before they'd both passed out. **

"**Hold on a second, if you're repaying a debut I believe you still owe me, because if remember correctly, it was two times I made you co-", the rests of his words were muffled by her hand as she clamped it across his mouth. Wiggling his eyebrows, he gently nipped at her hand, earning a laugh as his reward. **

**Sighing, he tightened his hold around her, his head breathing in her unique scent: all sorts of fruity berries and something that was just the essence of **_**her**_**; all light and floaty.**

"**I'm sorry I've been avoiding you these last couple of days." Despite his best efforts he felt his body tense in reaction to her words. He knew she felt it because she placed a feather light kiss directly over his heart. Forcing himself to relax he stayed silent, knowing she would continue in her own time. **

"**It's just that your granddad's funeral brought back some unpleasant memories and I needed to deal with them before I could help you."**

"**Why didn't you just come to me instead of isolating yourself?" He knew his voice showed his confusion but he didn't care. **

"**Because…." "Because?" "Because I was incredibly stupid and unbelievably stubborn." His eyebrows shot up, he certainly wasn't expecting that sort of answer.**

"**Care to elaborate?" **

"**Seeing you knelt over your grandfather's grave reminded me of when I'd done exactly the same thing over my mother's grave. I just couldn't deal with the onslaught of feelings it brought with it, but then when I tried to deal with it myself all I could think of was you and then I felt guilty for not feeling more upset about my own mother's death! I mean how messed up is that? So I stayed away from you thinking that I needed to pay more homage to my mother instead of helping the man I love with his problems and-"**

"**Back up a minute there." Tristan moved until both he and Rory were sitting up and facing each other. "The man you love? As in me? I'm the man you love?" His eyes searched hers as her eyes widened and her face paled at the implications of her words. "Ummmm…… that's to say……. I mean……. Yes?" **

**If he hadn't been intently listening to her words he wouldn't have heard her almost timid question/ answer. His body froze as he realised he wasn't in the least bit afraid of her answer. Heck, the only reason he froze was because he should have been kicking her out of his bed right about now, but he wasn't, heck he was doing the opposite by engaging her in spine tingling kisses, murmuring his own declarations of love against her lips. **

**He would have happily continued laying with her for the rest of his life if her stomach hadn't taken the opportunity to remind the two of them that it had been some time since they'd last eaten. He Laughed delighted as she blushed as pale pink before he pulled back and slid out of the sheets before stretching, conscious of eyes watching his every move, before pulling her from the bed, laughing again as she became tangled in the sheets and stumbled next him. **

**He grabbed her tiny fists as they beat against his chest using them to pull her into his body as he kissed her deeply, before continuing on his way to his bathroom a grin settled on his face. **

Passion.

She stood outside his door, debating on whether to go in or not. She could just turn around and he wouldn't be known the wiser to her presence, but that would be the cowardly thing to do and one thing she was not was a coward. Squaring her shoulders back, she pushed open his door, only to be confronted by the silence of an empty room. Frowning slightly she looked around, catching sight of the steam billowing out from a partially closed door.

Walking over to it, she pushed it fully open, taking in the sight of his muscular body stood facing away from her under the shower's spray. As quietly and as quickly as she could she stripped off her own clothes, leaving them in a heap next to his before she stepped in behind him, letting the hot needle like spray beat rhythmically against her skin.

Her hands moved around to the front of his body, moving them slowly upwards she allowed her nails to scrap across his nipples, feeling his deep inhale before her hands were captured in a vice like grasp and she found herself staring into turquoise blue eyes. She watched as his eyes fleetingly looked over her body, not denying her own eyes the same as she gazed at his body glistening with water droplets, his hair slid back by the spray's pressure, before standing on her tip toes and pressing a light kiss to the corner of his lips, before standing back down.

She watched as his mouth opened, probably to question her absence from his life, confusion and hurt swimming in his eyes before she placed a lone finger against his lips, silencing his words. "Think of this as my apology to you."

She looked on as a shudder ran through him before she was gathered up in his arms and pulled flush against his body. Her body instantly surrendered control over to him, flashing back on the last time she'd done that. The smirk that graced his lips right before she felt them fuse to hers could only have been described as evil, like the smirk the serpent would have given Eve right before she bit into that oh-so-tempting apple.

Her lips welcomed his kiss after kiss, relishing in the intense emotions they evoked. Her breaths were coming in pants by the time he pulled back, her chest heaving against his. She waited eagerly for his lips to return to hers, but when some time had passed and still nothing she opened her eyes to meet his smouldering blue ones.

Time seemed to cease as their gazes remained locked on each other before she watched him lean in, her eyes fluttering closed, her lips parting slightly and her breathing speeding up once again, her body humming with anticipation, but that was all secondary to the pleasure surprise of his hot mouth closing around her nipple. She gave a startled cry, her hips jerking up to meet his as her back arched, begging him to take more. She drowned in the sensations he was creating, squirming slightly at the feeling of one of his hands stroking the underside of her neglected breast, the other skimming across the skin covering the front of her hip.

Her hands rose of their own accord to bury themselves in his drenches locks and push his head further into her body, a shudder erupting through her body as he drew her nipple out between his teeth, his tongue flickering back and forth across it. She let out whimper after whimper, not bothering to fight them 'coz she knew that all her efforts would be pointless. There was no way she'd be able to keep herself from vocally expressing the sweet, sweet pleasure he was creating.

She rocked her hips harder against his, hoping to relieve some of the built up pressure inside her, her hand reaching down to hold his erection, enjoying the hiss that he let out in response to her actions. She squeezed him harder and harder, knowing that she was approaching that line of the crossed from pleasure to pain. Her hand was pulled away from his body, her thoughts a hazy cloud as he kissed her deeply only to for her to let out a throaty gasp as he thrust two fingers deep inside, hard and fast.

Rory snaked her arms around his neck to help keep her balance as she once again rose on her tip toes, using the leverage to rock earnestly against his fingers and hand. She couldn't stop her back arching; her head flung back as she gave herself over to the tidal waves of pleasure crashing through her. Somewhere in the recess of her mind she registered the fact that their breathing seemed to be in synch, both of them fighting hard to fill their lungs with oxygen. His lips crashed down onto hers and she used that as a focal point so not to become too lost in the haze of lust he was creating, but the effort was wasted as she clamped down on his fingers, the orgasm taking her completely by surprise.

Coming down from her high she licked her lips and tasted the sweet metallic tang of blood. Startled, she watched as he stared at her lips before licking his own lips, winching slightly as they ran over the small cut she'd created when she'd bitten down unawares, submerged in the throes of pleasure. She met his eyes defiantly as he lifted one eyebrow before wiping the back of his hand across his bottom lip, blood smearing across the back only to be washed away by still running water.

She watched as his head swooped down to catch her lips in another kiss, before her body was spun round so her back was pressed flush against his chest. The ever burning embers of desire began roaring again as his fingers moved down her body with wicked intent. A startled cry forced its way from her throat as his fingers thrust back into her, her speeding once again reaching alarming rates as he forced her closer and closer to her climax. She tried to hold off for as long as possible, but in the end found herself falling like Alice blindly down the rabbit hole.

Slightly out of it, she heard him fumbling around, the water turning off as a result as well as her body being covered in a fluffy towel. She became aware of his hands on her body, gently ushering her out of the shower and holding her steady as she stumbled on her unstable legs. She didn't want to turn around; sure he'd be smiling smugly at being able to turn her weak legged without full intercourse. A small grin crossed her lips he'd done that with just his hands and lips and that wasn't even his best; the best was still to come…… Literally.

A shiver travelled through her body as it noted the temperature change form the hot shower to the cool air of his bedroom. She thought about rubbing her arms to try and warm up, but the thought evaporated as she sensed him bending over her, her earlobe being tugged between his teeth as he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll soon have you warm again", before it was nibbled on, her own response being a sharp intake of breath due to the promises behind his words and actions.

Deciding she'd had enough of him being in control, she turned around and engaged him in a kiss, before stepping away from his body and making her way further into his room, making sure to gently sway her hips, confident in the knowledge that he'd be watching them closely. She knew her eyes sparkled as she heard him emit a low growl.

"Anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue?"

"Yeah? Well it's a fucking waste of time if you ask me."

"Good job I wasn't asking you then isn't it."

Her tone was slightly mocking and she heard him let out another growl, before she let out a small shriek as he tackled her, thankfully, onto the bed that she'd moved to stand in front of. Their towels had loosened and fallen, leaving their bodies naked as she felt him move to stretch his body along the length of hers. She arched her neck, allowing him more access as he began peppering kisses along her skinoccasionally halting to administer a swift bite of a sharp suck in particular spots.

Their hips had begun rocking against each, how and when she didn't care; all she cared about was the increase in tempo and the feelings it was bringing to her body. She caught him smiling down at her before he kissed, his body moving slightly off centre as he fumbled around for something she couldn't see.

She felt his weight on her body lessen slightly as he pulled back from her to roll the condom on himself. She couldn't help but move underneath him slightly, her body seemingly taking over her mind, trying to entice him back towards her. She felt his body straining against hers, her eyes fluttering open as she gazed at him, watching as he fought for control over his own body. She knew her eyes were slightly off focus due to the misty haze clouding her mind with feelings of ecstasy, but she didn't care. All she cared about at this point was having him thrust his way inside her more than willing body. Before she comprehend what had happened he'd thrust up into her, hard and fast. Every cell in her body hummed with pleasure and she sent out a small gasp, echoing it after the low groan he'd given at their union, only to have it turn into a whimper as he slid back out of her, her body bucking up in an effort to keep him inside her. Something that was quickly rewarded as he thrust back in again, her cry of delight floating off into the atmosphere.

She felt his hands caressing her legs before they were gripped tightly and moved upwards until they were settled around his waist. Her sight lost behind her closed lids she sensed his movements as he moved away from her body, the angle at which he had entered her body changing sharply. Her eyes popped open, her body forced out a pleasure filled scream and her eyes fluttered closed again. She signed so softly, she doubted he heard it as she felt his hands sliding up the front of her body until her breasts were cupped in more than capable his hands, before resting on her hips, his own continuing their powerful movements inside her at the new angle. She knew she was meeting him thrust for thrust and feeling his rhythm falter slightly she partially opened her eyes, watching his own eyes as they watched their connection point. Her eyes met his as he reigned in his control, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she tried to reign in her screams as he once again picked up speed.

She wanted to laugh as small crinkles developed in his skin, a sure sign his was frowning, but all she could do was whimper slowly as she felt his tempo slow, to a tortuously, frustrating pace. She kept her eyes locked on his, silently begging him for some sort of release, unable to look away, not that she wanted to. Before long she felt the familiar waves of orgasm exploding inside her, her body tightening as she clamped down on him _hard_. Somewhere in the midst of the overwhelming sensations she was feeling she felt him reach his own peak, both soaring deep into the realm of no return…………………………………..

She was floating, hovering along that tangled line between waking and sleep. She felt something move on top of her, the comforting weight lessening slightly and that was enough to jerk her back into consiouceness, only to become confused by her bearings. A minute shift of her body, Rory found herself staring into satisfyingly sated eyes. She watched as he smiled down at her, the events of last night flooding her mind until she felt her body heating up with ghosts of the sensations remembered from his touch. She felt his own body hardening on top of hers, some small inkling telling her that she wasn't the only one to remember the events of last night, something quickly confirmed as his smile turned something wicked as she wriggled underneath him.

A small plan forming in her mind, she reached down between their bodies, only halting when she was able to grip his rapidly growing erection. Gazing directly into his eyes she allowed a little smile to play across her lips, secure that it was wicked enough to increase his interest levels, before she gently pushed him off her body and onto his back. Crawling downwards until she was able to take him into her mouth, her eyes rolling up to catch numerous emotions filter across his face as he clenched the sheets by his side. Encouraged, she closed her eyes and gave herself over to pleasuring him: swirling her tongue around his head, nipping it slightly with her teeth, squeezing her hand around him harder and harder, safe in the knowledge that he was no where near uncomfortable with the amount of pressure she was applying. She could hear his breathing speed up, his pants seeming to coincide with the movement of his hips as he entangled his hands in her hair and thrust up into her mouth.

She removed her hand from the base of him, allowing herself to swallow more and more of him until her lips were able to lightly graze his body. Her hands slid up his muscular body, sliding through the fine sheen of perspiration droplets beginning to form on his body as he neared his climax. Rory curled her fingers slightly until her nails were able to scratch across his abs, knowing that that would be stimuli enough to push him over the edge and sure enough it was. His hands tightened in her hair sharply, his back arching underneath her as she felt him emptying his seed into her mouth, his groan sending delicious waves of heat through her body while she swallowed him down, her throat convulsing around him.

She listened as his breathing became less erratic as he regained control of his senses, before she was pulled upwards until she was being cuddled into his body, their legs tangled together as she rested her head on his chest.

"Now that is a _very_ nice way to wake up. Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I owed you for last night in the shower." She felt the vibrations of his chuckles before she actually heard them, knowing that he was reflecting back on the events after their shower last night, where after the first time they'd gone on to reach their peaks two more times before they both passed out, unable to stop her mind from following a similar path.

"Hold on a second, if you're repaying a debut I believe you still owe me, because if remember correctly, it was two times I made you co-",clamping her hand across his mouth she muffled the rests of his words. She laughed as he playfully nipped at her hand while comically wiggling his eyebrows.

Again she felt his sigh before she hurt it, snuggling closer into his body as his arms tightened around her. She inhaled his unique scent: something heady and musky and totally male, something that was just the essence of _him_, dark, yet earthy.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you these last couple of days."She knew he'd tense underneath her, her prediction proved right when his instantly froze upon hearing her words. Trying to help him relax she brushed a light kiss directly over his heart. Slowly he relaxed underneath her and she waited until she felt he was ready for her to continue.

"It's just that your granddad's funeral brought back some unpleasant memories and I needed to deal with them before I could help you."

"Why didn't you just come to me instead of isolating yourself?"She could hear the confusion and slight hurt in his voice and called herself allsorts of names in her mind.

"Because…." "Because?" "Because I was incredibly stupid and unbelievably stubborn."Even though she couldn't see him, she knew his eyebrows would be raised in response to her answer. Heck, even she couldn't believe she said what she'd said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Seeing you knelt over your grandfather's grave reminded me of when I'd done exactly the same thing over my mother's grave. I just couldn't deal with the onslaught of feelings it brought with it, but then when I tried to deal with it myself all I could think of was you and then I felt guilty for not feeling more upset about my own mother's death! I mean how messed up is that? So I stayed away from you thinking that I needed to pay more homage to my mother instead of helping the man I love with his problems and-"

Her words halted as he interrupted, "Back up a minute there." She felt herself being moved around until the both of them were sitting up and facing each other. "The man you love? As in me? I'm the man you love?" She felt his eyes search hers as her own eyes widened and her face paled at the implications of her words. "Ummmm…… that's to say……. I mean……. Yes?"

Her answer came out timid and in question form and Rory hated herself for being so weak. But that feeling quickly disappeared as he tackled her with his lips, engaging her in kiss after kiss as he murmured the words "I love you" over and over against them.

Rory would have happily let him kiss her senseless if her stomach hadn't decided to let it's presence known, rumbling into the almost dream like atmosphere. For the first time in more years than she could remember, Rory felt her cheeks heat up, a delicate blush blossoming on her cheeks as he laughed before he slid out from under the sheets to stand beside the bed. She could help but admire the way his muscles rippled under his skin as he stretched.

Startled out of her musings she felt herself being pulled out of the bed and winded up getting tangled in some sheets, causing her to stumble slightly. Her fists beat at his chest as she heard him laugh beside her, before he caught them and gathered her into a bone melting kiss that conveyed both their love for the other person. Blinking, she found herself being pulled towards his bathroom, a smile dancing across her lips.

**Salvation**.

"**O.M.G!" **

"**I know. Doesn't he look gorgeous?**** I mean he totally looks hot dressed as Dracula." **

"**He can neck on me any day." **

"**Neck? He can sink those **_**fangs**_** into me any day… heck he can sink **_**more**_** than fangs into me if you catch my drift." **

**The huddle of "young ladies" stared admiringly at ****Tristan while he lounged back in his seat, arms spread wide over the top of the couch, begging for any of the numerous women to snuggle into his side. He was clothed in a blood red shirt, black slacks and polished black shoes. His cape was black velvet, the underside lined with red silk, and held closed by a genuine ruby broach. His hair had been left to curl slightly and he hadn't bothered to put on any make, only adding fangs to complete the look. **

**Currently he was listening to Nick and Justin talk, the only other people apart from Rory he felt he could trust from Chilton **_**not**_** to turn their backs on him when things go wrong. They were scoping out the female potential at the party and while there was definitely something there, something more was still missing. Sure enough as the thought crossed his mind he heard Nick let out a low whistle, Tristan and Justin quick to glimpse what he was looking at…….And they weren't disappointed in the least by the sight that greeted their eyes. **

**Wonder woman never ****looked as good as she did then: around 4-inch heeled red boots with a white strip up the middle of them and along the top, long slender legs leading up to a sleeve less costume of red on top, gold in the middle and blue with white stars covering her from the public eye. Her breasts were pushed up by the bustier styled costume and a gold arm brace covered each wrist. Her hair was soft coffee coloured waves, her eyes an electric blue, lined with black eyeliner and sooty lashes surround by milky, blemish free skin and pouty lips that were slicked a deep red at the moment. She had a gold head band with a star engraved in the middle across her forehead and a coiled whip on her side. Tristan thought he could cope with seeing her like this without making a fool of himself until she turned around, revealing the boy cut of the costume, her pert ass visible to all. **

**Tristan felt his jaw hang open, his eyes bulging out of his head while certain parts of his anatomy began jumping to attention. This  
"small" matter wasn't helped when wonder woman's eyes connected with his and she sent him a devilish smile before saying something to the person beside her and began walking seductively towards him. **

**She felt her heart beat race as she saw his e****yes turn from stunned to turned on in a matter of seconds, his body once again relaxing into his seat while he looked her over, once, twice, three times, his eyes linger on certain aspects of her figure, his tongue coming out to run along his bottom lip in a sure sign of arousal. She kept her eyes trained on his, ignoring the various whistles and propositions thrown her way from numerous strangers, advancing forward until she was stood between his knees. She shrugged of the appreciative glances from Nick and Justin, bending down until her eyes were on level with Tristan's, their lips a breadth away. She smiled, slow and seductive, something that hinted at promises just for him. **

Tristan ignored the groan that came out of Justin's mouth as Rory bent over in front of him, his own lips quirking upwards in answer before they met in a kiss that gave no pretences to the passion between the two; to the smouldering heat that was literally radiating from the couple onto the people around them. The kiss intensified as Tristan grabbed her legs and pulled until she was kneeled over him, her knees resting on either side of his body on the couch. Several minutes went by and the couple showed no signs of slowing down.

"Jesus Christ people. Breathe!"

The only response Nick received was the sight of Tristan's middle finger before his hand once again became tangled in Rory's hair. Several more moments passed before the kiss came to a stop. The two pulled back, breathing heavily as they tried to re-infuse their senses away from each other and into their surroundings. No words were spoken as the couple worked together to rearrange themselves so that Rory was sitting sideways on Tristan's lap, his arms wrapped securely round her petite figure, eyes glaring at the numerous males who were leering at Rory.

"So you gonna introduce us or what?"

Dragging his gaze away he looked over at his two friends before bending his head slightly to meet Rory's eyes.

"No."

Both Nick and Justin shared incredulous glances at Tristan's answer.

"And do pray tell why not?" Nick's mocking tone wasn't lost on anyone.

"Because… she's none of your business."

Exchanging another glance Justin opened his mouth only to have it snap shut when another more feminine voice began to speak.

"You do realise gentlemen that I am here and capable of hearing everything you are saying." Three head looked down to stare at Rory, whose eyes were closed as she rested against Tristan, though, as if conscious of their stares, opened them to gaze at her apparent audience.

"Trust me when I say we are _all_ aware of your… presence." The grin on Nick's face only intensified under Tristan's grin.

"You know what? Fuck it. Rory meet Nick and Justin. Guys meet Rory… my girlfriend."

"Woah, back up a sec. _Girlfriend_?" "Yes, girlfriend."

"_How…. What…. When…. Where…. Why_?"

"To answer your less then eloquent questions: How? Just happened, what? Not even gonna bother with that one, when? Bout 3 months ago, where? Society party, why? 'Coz I love her."

Already astounded by the knowledge of the ultimate playboy having not only a girlfriend, but for 3 months _and_ was in love with her Nick and Justin could do nothing but stare wide eyed, mouths hung open, thoughts whizzing at unprecedented speeds through their minds. Before anything more was said, Rory removed herself from Tristan's lap, walking away without saying one word.

"You know, if that was my girlfriend I wouldn't let her leave the house looking like that, never mind walk around, unescorted might I add, a place full of Chilton's finest arseholes."

"She can look after herself. Plus she'd skin me alive if I tried to protect her from _Chilton's finest arseholes_ as you so nicely called them. Strangely enough I like my skin where it is instead of hanging of her bedroom wall."

They guys shared a laugh, neither of the other two failing to realise that despite his words, Tristan's eyes tracked Rory wherever she went.

"Whipped." "You've never seen Rory in leather have you?" Tristan's words were almost thoughtful, as if he was reflecting back on the very image. Again the two were left speechless at their friends words. "And if you'll excuse gentlemen, duty calls."

With that Tristan proceeded to follow the path Rory had taken, leading him to a jam-packed dance floor, bodies pressed intimately together, skin slick with sweat, people becoming lost in the beat, the rhythm of the music. Raking his eyes over the crowd he found himself become entranced as he watched her move to the music. Her hips twisted round before they snapped to the side, her body preforming sensuous rolls, arms and hands caressing the air in delicate movements and her hair swirled around her, following the swaying of her hips as they held the eye captive. Faster and faster she spun, gathering momentum till she finished with a sharp snap of her hips entreaty to the music. Her cheeks were flushed rose pink, hair floating freely around a body covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, lips were partly open and her chest heaved in contention for air. As if she could sense his gaze her eyes fluttered open and locked onto his.

Another song came on and people paired off, eager to feel the warm press of someone else's body against theirs. She watched as he advanced towards her, his body skilfully cutting through the dancing couples, until they were less than a metre away. His hands trailed around her waist as he moved to stand behind her, his body moving in time with hers.

As they swayed to the music, their bodies moving to their own beat, they found the salvation they were looking for; the driving force behind their actions, their needs, their wants. Her hands came up to rest on his, her body relaxing further into his welcoming embrace. She felt the soft pressure of his lips on her forehead, before his chin came to rest upon the same spot, his arms tightening around her.

**Guess that's as good as any a place to stop, wouldn't you think so? I apologize for any errors in the text as I haven't edited it... I just wanted to get it out in circulation as soon as possible.**

**In case anyone wanted to know, t****he lyrics used were from the song "Down" by Blink 182.**


End file.
